A wide variety of liquids are known to be useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in laundry rooms, mechanic shops and restaurants. Such liquids include, but are not limited to detergents, solvents, lotions, medicines, beverages and fuels, to name a few. Users of these liquids often struggle to conveniently store them in such a way that they can be easily accessed and used.